Zhao Feng
Zhao Feng is the main protagonist of King of God, he comes from the Zhao Family of Green Leaf Village which is a branch of the Zhao Clan of Sun Feather City. Background Half a year before the story started, he came from the Green Leaf Village’s Zhao family (side branch family) to the Sun Feather Zhao family sect, relying on his superb performance. At the Green Leaf Branch, he was a genius for his age and was the first to reach the 1st rank of the Martial Pathway. From then on, he left the life of mortals and stepped into the gateway of cultivation. At that time, every old person in the village praised him for his talent, saying his future could not be measured.His family sect, parents, they all had high hopes for him. However, only Zhao Feng knew how many more times the effort he put in compared to his peers, allowing him to become the genius of Green Leaf Village. Green Leaf Village family was one of the main Zhao family sects’ side branch. Every 5 years, there would be 2 people recommended into the main sect. The person who came with Zhao Feng was Zhao Xue, a girl who reached the 1st rank of the Martial Pathway only 2 months after him. After leaving Green Leaf Village, Zhao Feng was full of fighting will, determined to go to the main Zhao family sect and show off his skills. However, only after he went to the main Zhao family sect did he realize that he was just a frog at the bottom of a well… Appearance Normal He was around 13 to 14 years of age, with a slim body and a childish face. He wasn’t super handsome, but he was still good-looking.Especially his eyes, they were clear and full of fighting will. After consuming the Shedding Spiritual Pill, Zhao Feng’s skin was crystal white and it was even softer than a woman’s. Ascended Realm When Zhao Feng reached the Ascended realm there was a change in his left eye and a line of almost unseeable faint green liquid leaked out of his left eye and it merged with Zhao Feng’s body, organs and limbs. This liquid changed the color of his blood, hair and left eye into azure blue. True Spirit Realm When Zhao Feng reached the True Spirit realm his hair had turned all faint blue and his left eye had turned into a dream-like ice blue color.Looking from afar, Zhao Feng seemed like a Prince of Dreams.Zhao Feng’s face seemed even colder and when his left eye was open, an invisible coldness would spread across the radius of a hundred yards and make the animals nearby hiccup. An ‘azure lightning mystic flower’ mark appeared in Zhao Feng’s forehead when he reached True Mystic Rank. Bloodline God’s Spiritual Eye Abilities: * Enhanced Vision (2) * Extreme Calmness (2) * Fast reaction Speed (2) * Fast Analysis (2) * Photocopy (2) * Photographic Memory (2) * Skill Copy (2) * Mental Energy Assassination (136) * See Through (136) * Poison Resistance (136) * Curse Resistance (136) * Eye of Illusion (136) * Eye of the Heart (136) * Thought Transmission (292) * Ice Soul Eye (331) * Lightning Flame God’s Eye (348) * Domain of the Ice King (394) * Ice Soul Shooting Line (427) * Switching Elements (457) * God's Eye Mark (466) * Azure Eye Piercing Slash (482) * Void Space Eye Slash (556) * Water Spirit Divine Change (556) * Ancient Dream Realm (559) Ninth God Eye ''' '''Ancestor Eye of Illusion Inheritances * Lightning Inheritance( Ch 191) * Wind Lightning Emperor Inheritance (ch439) Equipment * Luohou Bow * Yin Shadow Cloak * The Three Flowered Treasured Lotus * Water Moon God Peach Fan * The Ice Imperial Spear (Chapter 439) * Ten Thousand Ghost Pearl *Augusto freires Martial Skills * Heart Controlling Technique- Ch 206 Cultivation